


See What She Means...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan thinking about her two favourite blokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What She Means...

  
**See What She Means...**

****

****

I watch them both, and I keep thinking of one of those old sayings my Aunty Valmai from Yackandandah trots out. Always annoyed the crap out of us kids when she did, you know -? and annoys me even more now, when - like too many of those old sayings - I see what she means now.

****

Jim Ellison, he's this... _Sentinel_. Not that I'm a thousand per cent on what that covers when you get down to it, but from what Sandy says, it covers a hell of a stretch. From what Sandy says, I sometimes think our Jimbo could drill a blowfly between the eyes from 1000 feet. (Except that he couldn't because he'd've dropped his gun again. But you get the point, right? Right). He can pretty much see anything in a mile radius, and if he can't, he does this weird piggyback thing and sees what he... uhh, hears.

****

That's what our Sandy says, anyway. Sometimes Sandy makes less sense than Mum's pet budgie on a bender, but don't tell him I said that.

****

Anyway, Jim can see a million things (literally) that the rest of us poor mortals can't. But there's some things... he can't.

****

Jim can see every freckle, every pore, every stray hair (and isn't _that_ a bugger of a thing on a bad morning, even when he doesn't say it, I think I can hear him _think_ it), but our Sandy can see inside. See through the walls we all put up.

****

Everyone's. Brown's, Rafe's, Joel's (not that that would be hard)... even the Captain's. Even the reinforced cladding I learned to throw up in high school and never got round to taking down. And yeah, even (especially) Jim's walls, those ten-inch thick, clinker-quality, barbed-wire topped brick walls around the heart we all _know_ has to be there although we can't always see it.

****

Most of the folk round Cascade can't see it, to be honest. A lot of them - a lot of Cascade PD - would argue he keeps the skerrick of heart he'd got left in a safe somewhere.

****

But Sandy seems to see it. Yes, him with the glasses, the tunnel vision, the habit of never looking where he's leaping. I really think he sees further than most folk, or his so-sensitive (_hah_!) Sentinel, or anyone in Major Crime, or in Cascade, or me... further into things that don't have anything to do with super senses, or even normal eyesight. Things that have to do with what's inside, the heart, the mind, the soul.

****

Maybe that's why he puts up with the sometimes thick blue line (and yeah, I mean Ellison, and the others... okay, and sometimes me). And not so maybe that's why we all love the bloke.

****

Sandy - as Aunty Valmai would say - always could see further than most through a brick wall.

****

**

  
**\- the end -**  


**


End file.
